My Guardian Angel
by EuroMex101
Summary: um this is the story about Niyuki's mom and how she died um it is kind of sad Special thanks to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus for making the song Your Guardian angel and the makers of Naruto lol there is ocness in here love love niki and Niyuki


**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Aka, Nami, Masagi, or Yumi but i do own Niyuki and Nai and my little brother and sister**

* * *

** key flashbacks**,** just the story like if I go into detail, **_Niyuki's thoughts,_ this is when people are talking well it will be in "" as well but still

* * *

My Guardian Angel

"Hi mom.**"**

"Hi sweetie go in the other room im making you a surprise.**" **

"ok but what are you doing with that huge knife.**"**

"It's a surprise honey.**"**

"Ok.**"**

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

"I was just sneaking a peek at what she was doing I couldn't imagine what she was doing with that knife.**" I said as I was telling Masagi, Aka, Nami, and Yumi what happened to my mom "**Then I just saw her hit the ground with something sticking out of herI ran to go see herIt is my fault if only I could have stopped her if only I never left if only I realized what she was doing while I was peeking.**"**

"It's not your fault**" Said Masagi**

"Well I feel like it isHey im going for a walk on the beach that was her favorite place.**"**

"Ok.**" They all said in unison**

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

**At the beach**

"_I miss her. Why did she go? She seemed happy just that her father died."_

"**I love you." ****she always said while playing with me when I was little**

"**I'll never leave you I promise." ****well she did twice **

**Once when her mother died and now she is gone forever because her father died.**

"I know she is my guardian angel."

"I know she must be happy up there because she is with my father and her mother and

her father.**" **

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

"Niyuki! Nuyuki!" Said her little brother with Nai and his sister

"There is a letter for you at the house." Said Nai

"Ok. I'll be there later I just need to think right now."

"Ok"

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

2 hours later at home

"Finally your home, I was worried." Nai said we didn't want to open your mail."

"Thanks for not opening it. This looks like my mother handwriting."

"It can't be she well you know." Said Nai

"Dead. I know that is what im worried about it has been 2 years I mean we buried her."

"Just read it."

"Ok"

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

"Um im going to be in my room to read it. OK?"

"OK."

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow."

"Ok."

The letter read

"Dear Niyuki

Im sorry for this for leaving you with the twins and no one to be with and I hope you have found someone to care for you. I know I said I would never leave you, but I had too. Yes it was the wrong time for me to go you know with your grandfather and everything. I just want you to know this one thing I had to for your sake to live. You may not understand this but if I didn't go then you all would have suffered and I wished I could tell you more but you will find out more eventually. Just let it know in your heart that I love you and I will always love you. Oh how I wish I could be with you, see you grow I know that you are only 14 now. Yes I wrote this letter and told certain people to send this to you at this age, there are no more coming. Just remember all those good times we had. Also never think that this was you fault that you just because you never stopped me that this was your fault YOU where never a burden to me NEVER, I loved you, you always helped and you where always an angel. Now I know you want to know about your father all I can tell you is that he didn't run away because he didn't want you it was to protect you. I can never reveal more than that about him you have a special power not just snow powers you can adapt other peoples powers and keep them. Yes they will still have them but its like you made a copy of them inside of you and they will never know unless of course you use their power against them which is a good idea the reason I am telling you this is because you will start to be able to use it soon. And please don't tell anyone about this.

I love you

You're Guardian Angel

Mom"

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

Next day

"What did it say." asked Nai

"It was from my mother it was written before she killed herself but I can't say more than that. I'm sorry and I would appreciate it if you would not go looking for it or ask me about it again and never tell the twins that I got a letter from out mother unless they remember."

"Ok."

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

* * *

Hope you liked it and no there will be no more like this one but i will have more with songs in it lolnow please review ill return the love lol oh and no i don't have names for my siblings yet and Nai is like my new guardian

niki


End file.
